For Us To Share
by shadowsilv3r
Summary: One-shot series: Jaune and Weiss have been dating for over a year now, but everyone else doesn't know. Rated T, second genre based on the theme of the most recent chapter. Mostly fluff
1. Secrets and Paranoia

**Genre: Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

 **Secrets and Paranoia**

 _Beacon, Second Year_

The Familiar silhouette of Beacon Academy was a welcome sight for Jaune Arc as the dust plane landed at the cliffs leading to the legendary school for Huntsmen and Huntresses. He and his partner Pyrrha Nikos just got back from a training/partnership bonding mission where the two had to learn to survive in the wilderness by themselves for a week while hunting a pack of beowolves. The two had worked well together, as Jaune had finally become a capable huntsmen in training in his own right, contributing just as much to the goal as his talented partner.

While he did enjoy bonding with his partner and have a chance to test his new huntsmen skills; Jaune was still relieved to be back at Beacon. He missed the regularity of his daily schedule and the relative safety of the academy where he wasn't fending for his life against the Grimm. He missed the company of the rest of his friends consisting of Teams RWBY and JNPR. But most of all he missed-

"Jaune! Pyrrha! You're back!" Ruby Rose's squeal of delight drew Jaune from his reverie to see the teams he was just thinking about waiting for them at the docking area at the Beacon Cliffs.

Jaune disembarked from the dust plane with Pyrrha to meet up with his friends that he hasn't seen in a week. Greeting and hugging those he has come to call family. It had been a tough week for everyone as they had to fulfill the same tasks with their partners as well. Being separated from their whole teams and all.

"You got to tell me everything about your mission!" Ruby pleaded at Jaune and Pyrrha as Nora finally put Jaune down from the fierce bear hug she has been known for.

"Yea, did you get to blow up any giant Grimm?" Nora demanded to know.

"Yea, we all want _every_ detail," Yang said with a smirk and a wink that suggested something beyond what everyone else was asking.

"I'll tell you guys everything after I've had a chance to relax," Jaune promised everyone, then turn to Yang, "By the way, nothing happened in that regards,"

Yang pouted while muttering something like _'dang it'_ as the two teams made their way back to the Academy for some lunch. As everyone was chatting, Jaune noticed something, "Hey, where's Weiss?"

"She said she'd go do some personal training," Ruby explained solemnly, "She's been a lot more…"

"Weissy?" Yang offered.

"Yea, that, for the whole week," Ruby finished as they reached the main doors to Beacon, "I keep asking her what's wrong, but she would just tell me to focus on the mission,"

"Yea," Jaune said quietly, "look, I'll meet up with you guys later, I'd just like to rest in the dorms for now,"

"Okay Jaune, we understand," Pyrrha said sweetly as the blonde knight split up with the others and made his way in the general direction of the student dorms, but once he was certain he wasn't followed, he changed his course towards a secluded rooftop that was different from the one he and Pyrrha trained at. It was a spot that was secluded enough that no one could listen in on anyone there. Unlike the training roof that Jaune and Pyrrha trained on.

As Jaune reached the door leading to the rooftop in question, he stopped and steeled himself for what lied beyond the door. He gentle took the handle of the door in his hand before turning it and opening the door slowly while peeking around the wooden frame.

And there she was. Her back was to him while sitting on the ledge of the roof, her shoulders slumped and her head leaning forward. Her white hair collected in an offset ponytail that trailed down the right side of her back.

"Weiss?" Jaune asked calmly so as to not startle her. In response the figure raised her head and turned it to look at him, her eyes brighten at the sight before her before she got off the ledge and ran to him. Jaune in response grabbed her around the waist once she was in reach. The too shared a passionate kiss before parting.

"You came back," Weiss whispered as Jaune held her in his arms. As Jaune soothed her back he felt a few shivers from the heiress.

"I told you I'd be back, safe and sound," Jaune reminded Weiss. But she merely clung to his sweater while burying her face in the fabric, mumbling something the blonde couldn't understand.

"I didn't quite catch that," Jaune admitted.

In response the heiress leaned her head back before saying, "You know that's not what I mean,"

Again Jaune felt a shiver from her.

Jaune released a heavy sigh, Weiss only got like this for one reason, "I'd never cheat on you Weiss, I think of Pyrrha as a sister,"

"But she doesn't think of you in the same matter," Weiss replied.

"That's because guys can't be sisters," he got a punch in the shoulder for that.

"You know that's not what I mean!" Weiss said loudly, it wasn't quite a yell, but it was still quite serious in tone.

"I know," Jaune said, all serious this time. It was no secret that Pyrrha Nikos had a crush on him, and that she often tried to convince him to ask her out.

"You know, if we told everyone about us, Pyrrha would stop asking me out, and even respect our relationship," as Jaune said that, Weiss clung to his sweater again with ten times the force as before. Her shivers now continuous.

"Jaune, you know why I don't want everyone to know about us," It was true, Jaune knew full well why. The problem with being a celebrity was that rumors and news outlets tend to dissect your life, nothing in a famous person's life was considered sacred in the reporter's, interviewer's and paparazzi's eyes, it's was just news to them, but damnation to celebrity relationships. And Weiss really wanted what she had with Jaune to work. Unfortunately, that meant keeping it a secret from everyone else.

"Yea, I understand," Jaune assured, "But you've got to understand that I won't ever cheat on you,"

"I've heard that promise before," Weiss muttered, "from _Him_ ," upon seeing the broken look in Weiss' face, Jaune immediately felt angry. He couldn't stand the fact that Neptune Vasilias had cheated on Weiss with some other student. It had really broken Weiss' heart to see that someone she thought would care about her disrespect her so willingly. Even when she finally agreed to go out with Jaune, the wounds Neptune inflicted still lingered, she had become paranoid about the idea Jaune cheating on her like Neptune did.

"Weiss," Jaune said calmly as he held the heiress' chin to guide her eyes to his, seeing tears staining them, "What we have, is for us to share, and us alone. Please understand that, I won't ever cheat on you like Neptune did. What that slime ball did was unacceptable, and if I had the skill to, I'd pummel him to pulp to feed to the Grimm for what he did,"

Weiss gently rubbed her eyes before giving him a warm smile. The two then shared a romantic kiss before heading back to the Cafeteria. Making sure that they showed up separately so as not to raise suspicion amongst their friends.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Because I love writing Jaune/Weiss fanfics, but hate how my attempts to get them together are always filled with drama, tragedy and heartache, I'm doing a series of fluff-filled One-shots that take place after they've gotten together. All of the one-shots will be part of the same story. With the theme being that they keep it a secret because Weiss thinks that public awareness would cause the relationship to end in disaster. Seeing as tabloids and paparazzi would through anything they do out of proportion.**


	2. All an Actor or Moving on

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story (Collection?). My viewer charts aren't working for some reason so reviews are the only means I have to knowing how well received this story is.**

 **Also, the situation with Neptune isn't as cut and dry as it is first made out to be, but we'll get to that when we get to that.**

 **Genre: Romance and Drama (?)**

 **All an Act/Moving On**

 _Beacon, Second Year_

"Watch where you're going you dunce!" Weiss shouted at Jaune as he nearly landed on her during combat training. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and other second year teams where training in the atrium of Beacon, each sparring with they're partners. Unfortunately, Pyrrha had swung too hard and launched Jaune towards Ruby and Weiss as they practiced.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha shouted after Jaune and Weiss as the former righted himself. Weiss merely glared at the blonde with malcontent.

"You should really work on your combat stance if you can get knocked over so easily," Weiss said coldly, "How you got accepted into Beacon is beyond me,"

"I happen to have a strong Aura," Jaune proclaimed, "something you clearly lack,"

"Excuse me?" Weiss practically growled back.

"Everyone knows you don't have the best endurance in the school," Jaune boasted, "Even Ren can out last you in a fight, and he at least admits to having a weak aura,"

"You want to go a few rounds Arc?" Weiss offered with the gauntlet thrown, "See who outlasts who?"

"No need Ice Queen," Jaune said confidently, "We all know who would win!"

"Okay you two, break it up!" Professor Goodwitch demanded of the fuming teens. Reluctantly, the two each gave a huff before parting ways. To any onlookers, they both looked furious, but inside, they were smiling. Because it was all an act.

V

"Did you see how furious Goodwitch looked, I was worried she'd pull out her riding crop!" Jaune said merrily as he and Weiss sat next to each other on they're rooftop. Her head laying on his shoulder as his arm was around her midsection.

"Yea, we did put on quite a show didn't we?" Weiss agreed. The two content with each other's presence. They often did such displays of hatred towards one another in public, so as to throw everyone off any hint of their real feelings. Not that they always sought out each other's ire. They mostly ignored one another in public. But whenever an interaction was inevitable, they would show feelings of bare tolerance, frustration, or even full blown arguments if the situation called for one. If someone asked about they're animosity towards each other; Weiss would simply say he was an uncoordinated dunce, while Jaune would say he's fed up with her insults.

"So how's your team doing?" Jaune asked after a few minutes of peace and quiet.

"You know, same old same old," Weiss answered, "Ruby's still struggling with Dust Theory and Application Class, Blake and Sun are still dating, and Yang is Yang,"

"'Yang is Yang' meaning she's still covering her true feelings under a guise of cheery optimism?" Jaune guessed. His secret girlfriend nodded her head silently. It was no secret to anyone but Yang, Blake, and Sun that Yang has a crush on Blake. The first hints of it being when the two shared a dance last year. Blake had thought it merely a platonic gesture of friendship, but Yang wanted more. Though she was willing to accept Blake being with Sun, it didn't stop her eyeing Blake from a distance in silence.

"Yea, though I think she's finally starting to move on," Weiss said, "Now she flirts with other girls and guys more often, and whenever she does look at Blake and Sun, she has a peaceful smile on her face rather than a sad frown,"

"It's good to see people move on," Jaune said simply as he watched the sunset. But he soon felt Weiss grab onto him and bury her head in his sweater again, "Weiss, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry," Weiss said meekly, "I'm so sorry…"

"About what?" Jaune asked, genuinely concerned for his girlfriend, "Weiss, tell me what's wrong,"

"For not moving on, not fully," Weiss admitted, "When I agreed to go out with you, I told myself I'd move on from Neptune, that I'd forget about him. But I haven't, I've aloud what he's done affect my expectations of you, I know you'd never cheat on me. But I still let the thought linger despite what I knew,"

Weiss then looked him in the eye, "Please forgive me,"

Jaune simply kissed Weiss on the lips, it was a simple, pure kiss, "There's nothing to forgive Weiss, I understand, and if you're not yet ready to move on, then I understand, I'll be here waiting,"

Weiss smiled sweetly as she said, "You won't need to wait much longer, I think I'm ready to move on," she then snuggled closer to her boyfriend as the two watched the last of the sunset. Now with complete trust between them.

 **Author's note:**

 **This started out as a look at what the two act like in public, but somehow turned into a short one-shot about moving on from your ex/crush. I had a friend who spent years struggling to move on from her previous boyfriend who dumped her. I guess that inspired the one-shot somehow, even though she's moved on years ago. Eh, strange how things you don't even think about for years influence things you're doing now.**


	3. Just Not Today

**Very short chapter here that I sort of thought up and wrote in less than an hour. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Genre: Romance/Angst**

 **Just Not Today**

 _Beacon, Second Year_

Weiss was off on a rant as Jaune calmly listened to her. The two where in Team JNPR's dorms during winter break. Though most students usually went home, any were allowed to remain at Beacon for reasons ranging from long distance travel issues to a desire to catch up on schoolwork. Since most of Teams RWBY and JNPR where off with their families, Jaune and Weiss had remained to have some time together without the fear of anyone discovering about their relationship.

But right now, Jaune had to deal with a frustrated Weiss who had received a call from her Father. The topic of said call sent Weiss into a rage.

"-The bastard doesn't even see me as his daughter does he?" Weiss shouted, "He only sees the future of my grandfather's company, and how I'm not looking to secure that future!"

"…" Jaune had been dating Weiss long enough to know to keep quiet during one of her rages until she had calmed down.

"And don't get me started on Winter!" Jaune didn't need to, for she was going to anyway, "Thanks to my estranged sister, I'm dumped with all the responsibilities as an Heiress when she should be the one being ordered by our father to 'continue the family name', but instead she's off doing who knows what!"

It was at this point that Weiss, who had been pacing the dorm room, finally sat down beside Jaune on his bed. She released a heavy sigh to try and calm herself, but it didn't seem to work. Finally she looked at Jaune and said, "Please tell me that everything will be alright,"

"Why would you believe me?" Jaune said truthfully.

"The bastard even used Neptune as an excuse for him to go suitor hunting for me," Weiss muttered, "Said that I 'don't have good sense in these things',"

"We'll figure something out," Jaune assured.

"Yea, how?"

"Still working on that,"

Weiss laid her head on his shoulder while saying, "Maybe we should leave,"

Jaune looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Just leave it all, my family planning my future, your family trying to have you embrace their legacy, the uncertainty of life as a Huntsman and Huntress, the fame, the shame, the risk of early death, all of it,"

"As tempting as that is," Jaune said, "I don't think we can,"

Weiss inhaled and exhaled deeply, "I know, it was just a thought,"

"Someday we won't have your family name or my family legacy looming over us," Jaune assured, "I promise,"

"I'll hold you to that Jaune Arc," Weiss said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

One day the two would be free of the weight of their family names, just not today.


	4. The Twinny Code Of Conduct For Twinny's

**This will be the start of an overarching plot within these one-shots, all of which will culminate with the Vale dance (Different from the Vytal Festival Dance). Each chapter will still be standalone enough to each being a one-shot**

 **Genre: Romance and Family**

 **The Twinny Code of Conduct for Twinny's**

 _Beacon, Second Year_

"How about this one?"

"No,"

"Okay, let's try… this one?"

"Nope,"

"Now you can't deny this one,"

"Let's see if I can find it in me: no,"

"This one?"

"No,"

"You didn't even look at that one!" Jaune sighed as he begrudgingly turned his eyes away from his homework to look at the picture uploaded to the scroll on his desk. It showed an admittedly cute girl around his age with light brown hair and blue eyes above an attractive smile.

"No,"

"Argh!" The voice coming from the scroll's speakers groaned in frustration, "Twinny, I can't help you get a date to the Vale Dance unless you cooperate," It was at that point that the photo of the brown haired girl minimized to show a live video of an eighteen year old girl with blonde hair tied in a short ponytail and a pair of deep blue eyes behind a pair of regular blue rimmed glasses scowling at Jaune.

"I didn't ask for your help you know, my dear sister Joanne" Jaune pointed out as he returned to focusing on his homework.

"But Twinny?!" Joanne whined while using her personal nickname for Jaune, the two being twins and all, "You need my help. If your descriptions of your classmates are any indication; you couldn't find water if you fell out of a canoe,"

"Well it would depend on whether the canoe is in water now wouldn't it," Jaune countered.

"There's lots of water around this particular canoe, Twinny: LOTS. OF. WATER!" Joanne said pointedly (Insanely).

"I think of them as friends, Sisters, like you," Jaune explained.

"You got seven of those back here!" Joanne shouted so loud into the scroll's mic piece that the sound was slightly distorted, "All of whom will gladly take you in chaperone if you don't find a date,"

' _Gulp'_ Jaune swallowed hard at the thought of being embarrassed about such a situation, "S-Surely not all of them,"

"ALL. OF. THEM!" Joanne accentuated each word.

"What about Amara, she has an image to uphold as her school's cheerleading captain,"

"She'll dye her hair,"

"What about Gertrud? She hates my guts,"

"Exactly why she's more than willing to embarrass you,"

"What about Sophie, she's only nine. That's half our age,"

"Must be pretty embarrassing to babysit while all your friends go to the dance,"

"Hannah? Marcie? Talia?"

"Has nothing better to do. Got some new medication. Parole."

"What about you? We're twins, if people see us going to a dance in chaperone they'll think we're like that duchess and her brother from that On Demand show: War of Kingdoms!" Jaune replied, and to his luck, his sister looked nervous.

"Okay, SIX of your sisters will gladly take you in chaperone to the dance," Joanne corrected.

"I won't take any of you to the dance,"

"Give me a reason why we shouldn't go to the dance with you?" Joanne demanded.

"Ah… no comment," Jaune said simply.

"OH MY GOD!" Joanne proclaimed while pointed an accusatory finger at Jaune through the screen, "You have a girlfriend!"

"What?!" Jaune replied in utter shock.

"Admit it, Twinny!"

"NO,"

"Come on, tell me who she is,"

"Absolutely not!"

"Don't make me invoke the first!"

"But, but, but…" It was too late, for Joanne had produced a book labeled 'The Twinny's Code of Conduct for Twinny's: Volume I of XIX'. Joanne opened the book to the first page and recited, "As decreed mutually between both parties, no Twinny shall keep secrets from his or her fellow Twinny,"

"But-"

"No buts!"

"In that case, I invoke the Eighteenth," Jaune countered, "You must promise to not tell another soul about my secret,"

"Deal," Joanne agreed to it instantly, almost eagerly. As she waited for Jaune to divulge his secret; Jaune had only one thought running through his head:

' _Weiss is going to kill me,'_

 **Author's Note:**

 **I liked the idea of Jaune having a twin among his many sisters. One thing I didn't like about all the stories I found that mentions The Arc Sisters is that they all had names starting with the letter J, so I simply typed up names as I thought of them.**

 **Also, none of them are combat trained, and attend (or had attended) a regular school.**


	5. Messages, Betrayal, and Cookies

**Just a little (hopefully comedic) chapter to let you guys know I'm not dead. I've just been busy with other stuff.**

 **Messages, Betrayal, and Cookies**

 _Beacon, Second Year_

' _BZZZT',_ Weiss was simply working on her homework when her scroll went off, alerting her to having a new message. She picked up the small device and gave a flick of her thumb to remove the idle screen and looked at the sender.

' _(1) unread message from: Neptune Vasilias'_

Weiss practically growled at her scroll before deleting the unread message and tossing the device on her desk; drawing the attention of her partner Ruby, "Hey, Weiss, you okay?"

"NO, I'm not alright!" Weiss shouted at Ruby as she gestured to her scroll, "No matter how many times I change my scroll number, that blue haired jerk keeps finding out somehow and sending me messages,"

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"Neptune!" Weiss practically spat his name, "What other cheating asshole with blue hair do you know?"

"So, you don't want Neptune sending you messages?" Ruby asked in a nervous tone, which did not go unnoticed by Weiss.

"Ruby Raven Rose!" Weiss scolded like an angry mother would to a child keeping a bad secret, "What did you do?!"

Ruby quickly zoomed from her desk to hiding under her bedsheets as she said meekly, "It's not my fault; he bribed me with cookies,"

Weiss rubbed her head to try and subside the migraine that was forming, "He asked you what my new scroll numbers where, didn't he,"

"THEY WERE CHOCOLATE CHIP!" Was the red reaper's only response.

"Ruby," Weiss said in an exhausted tone, "he's back at Haven, and exports from Mistral cost a lot,"

"What?" was Ruby's confused response.

"You won't be seeing those cookies," Weiss responded simply.

It was at that point that Ruby went into a stupor.

' _BZZZT',_ Weiss rolled her eyes and looked at the scroll, ready to delete Neptune's message, but stopped just in time to notice who it was actually from.

' _(1) unread message from: Jaune Arc'_

Looking over her shoulder to make sure Ruby was still too traumatized to notice; Weiss quickly opened the message and started chatting with him.

' _Jaune: I need to tell you something…'_

' _Weiss: Well don't wait on my account.'_

' _Jaune: Best if I do it in person, usual spot sound good?'_

' _Weiss: Sure, meet you there, I 3 U'_

' _Jaune: Please don't kill me, 3'_

Weiss raised her eyebrow at that, but closed out the chat and deleted it, didn't need evidence after all. She told a still sobbing Ruby that she was going to the library to check out a book, and headed out to the rooftop she and Jaune shared.


	6. Insert a witty title here

' **Claws his way out of the sixty foot grave of concrete while gasping for breath, only to come face to face with a cow mindlessly chewing grass and wearing a cowbell engraved with the words, "** _ **Bring back For Us To Share'**_

" **That is the last time I tell a fan I abandoned a popular fanfiction they liked,"**

 **So now that I'm back after being dead for… 'Sniffs self' nine months and… 'Sniffs again' six days? I finally realized that this is one of my two most popular stories on this site (and that shovels to the cranium hurt). So I should probably continue it.**

 **And please review, it's one of the two things (and a perfectly rational and newly developed fear of shovels) that keep me writing.**

" **Anyway, where are we cow?"**

' **Moo'**

" **This is going to be a long day…"**

 **Hanging by a… eh, pretend I put something witty here and just read the chapter.**

 _Beacon year 2…_

"So remind me? How did you end up in this peculiar position?" Pyrrha asked as she examined Jaune's… situation. He was currently hanging upside down over the edge of the school roof with the only thing preventing him from falling to his death was that his foot was frozen to the ledge.

"Please just get me back up Pyrrha, preferably before the Ice melts," Jaune pleaded, his blood was rushing to his head, making it hard to concentrate on anything other than the fact that he might very well die.

"I'm trying to figure that out," Pyrrha said as she experimentally tapped the ice with her spear, a small speck chipped off, and Jaune nearly had a heart attack at the sight, "but if you explain what happened, I might be able to help you more effectively,"

Jaune thought for a minute, "Well-"

 **Fifteen minutes earlier**

" _You told your Twin WHAT!" Weiss shouted at Jaune as she held his neck at point with her rapier._

" _That Pyrrha and I where dating?" Jaune repeated nervously, "Least I didn't spill us,"_

" _But WHY Pyrrha?" Weiss demanded further as she visibly started to shake. Clear evidence that she was having a 'my boyfriend cheated on me' episode._

" _Because she was the first name to pop up in my head?"_

 _Worst. Answer. Ever._

" _And why was she the first one to 'pop up in your head' might I ask?" Weiss demanded as she lowered her rapier from his throat, but not in a gesture of dropping her fury, as she placed the point at something far more valuable. As Jaune really enjoyed NOT being a eunuch, he really had to pick his words carefully._

" _I-I-I…"_

 _You're not very good at answers, are you Jauney-boy?_

 _The next thing Jaune knew, Weiss had cast him over the ledge with her glyph semblance and quickly froze his foot to said ledge, with Weiss calmly, almost scarily, saying, "I'm going for a walk to calm down, have fun Love,"_

" _But wait!" Jaune called from the ledge, hanging at least six stories above the ground, "What about me?"_

" _Oh yea, almost forgot," Weiss said as if she noticed Jaune's situation for the first time, "love you,"_

" _Love you too," Jaune replied as he tried to avoid developing a fear of heights._

 **Present**

-I was balancing a vial of ice dust on the ledge, then slipped," Jaune lied.

 **Author's note:**

 **So I managed to get the cow to tell me where I am, and I fully intend to continue this story while working my way back home. Anyway, this is just a quick update to tell everyone that I survived the shovel and will be updating again.**

 **Next chapter will be up as soon as the cow and I figure out who that stranger in the nearby cornfield is.**


End file.
